See You Again
by Baddest-shewolf
Summary: AU to the Twilight saga but gives an inside of Leah and Black Cloud's relationship and how time can affect the future of many.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am terribly sorry that I have not been good with my promise of keeping a good schedule of posting a new chapter or story within the last few months and I have sort of been just posting out of the blue, but to try and make up for it, I come to you with a new story that was fairly inspired by Fast and Furious 7 tribute song to the late Paul Walker *May you rest in peace my love* "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth.

Leah's POV:

We laid cuddled together in silence, just listening to the sounds that nature had presented us in my backyard on a rather unusaually sunny and warm day. Normally in La Push, even the the mist of summer, it was cloudy and rainy but for about five days it haven't rained and it was slowly warming up, temperatures reaching almost 85 degrees. It was a perfect day to lay and relax in my white sun dress down and flowing naturally in the gentle breeze with my boyfriend of 6 years. This had been the only time we were able to find to lay together and relax without any stress from school or our parents about prom or graduation which was coming up more rapidly than I would have liked it to in the last two months, since I will be seperating from my friends and family and moving to New York for school and Black Cloud was staying here in Washington. Being that he is a year older than me, he had graduated from school last year and didn't have to worry about anything other than work and how our relationship was going to work while I was going to be going to school on the other side of the country. I lifted my head slightly from my boyfriend's, Black Cloud, chest to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed and calm compared to normally rigded and harden face. I laid my head back down on his chest and wrapped my right arm under his arm, and presumed to stare in amazement at the ring that has been held there for the last 7 months. I remember the day Black Cloud asked me to marry him.

 _*Flash Back to December 4th*_

 _"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Leah! Happy birthday to you!" My mother, father and younger brother Seth yelled waking me up on my 18th birthday._

 _"Now blow out the candles, wish for something nice and hurry up and get dressed. We have a lot to do today." My mom said as she sat on the egde of my bed and placed the cupcake in my hand once I sat fully up. I rolled my eyes and shook my head gentle. Doing as I was told I closed my eyes and maked a quick wish before blowing out the candle._

 _"But it is my birthday. Why should I have to do anything? I just want to lay in bed and loundge around doing nothing one last time before I have to act like an adult everyday for the rest of my life." I whined laying back down, pulling the covers over my head in the process._

 _"Exactly why you have to get up and ready. It's time to start acting like an adult. Today. So get up and be dressed, down stairs. You have an hour." She said getting up to leave taking the cupcake with her. I whined again and stared up at the ceiling and waited until my door was closed again. I'm 18. I smiled to myself before finally getting out of bed and made my way to the bathroom._

 _Just a little under an hour later I was ready, I sat on my bed lacing up my dark brown Doc Martin lace up combat boots that Black Cloud had given my a few days ago. When he told me he had to work and wasn't going to be able to see me until after 11. I sighed to myself putting my necklace that Black Cloud had also gotten me as an apology for missing my birthday. Before heading heading down stairs to join my family I checked my self in the mirror. I had left my waist length chesnut hair down in its natural curly waves but concelded some it with a black baggy beanie. I wore a light grey loose sweater which I had tucked into my black high waisted shorts with black sheer tights and black thigh high socks and my combat boots. I didn't bother with makeup this morning. I'd save the trouble until later tonight for dinner. But I did curl my lashes and put on some tinted lip balm and throw on a pair of gold midi rings on both hands. Quickly I gathered my phone, keys and purse before finally heading down the stairs._

 _"Finally Leah! Jeez, what took so long to get ready? I get that it's your birthday and all but you look like you do everyday. I thought you would have done something different for at least your birthday." Seth complained while watching TV once I reached the bottom step. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I went into the kitchen and stole a banana and a watter bottle from the fridge before trying to sneak out the house to try and catch Black Cloud before he left for work. But I was caught by both my parents._

 _"Leah! Wait meha! Let me get a look at you!" My mom yelled stopping me. I turned away from the door to face them and smiled._

 _"Mom. I really have to go. I want to see Black Cloud before he leaves to work. Can't this wait until I get back?" I begged checking the time on my phone. It was 9:04 and he normally left his house at 9:30 so I needed to leave now to try if I wanted to make it to Forks and see him for more than a minute._

 _"It will only take a couple of minutes. Seth come here! Harry take pictures!" Mom said throwing her camera at him. He sighed and smiled at her before giving me a smirk and winked. I understood that wink and smiled back at him._

 _"Yes love. Ok now stand close together and smile. Oh wait Sue, the batteries are dead can you grab some more?" Dad said twisting and turning the camera around to pretend to examine it. Mom huffed and quickly shuffled intot the kitchen. Dad throw me his car key and rushed me out the door._

 _"Hurry up. She's going to throw a fit that you're leaving before she's taken any pictures. Happy birthday baby." He said kissing my head gently before shutting the door._

 _"Thank you daddy." I whispered quietly to myself smiling as I walked to his car, started it and drove off._

 _10 minutes later I pulled into Black Cloud's driveway beside his truck. I quickly got out the car and jogged to their front door and knocked. A few seconds later Cammie, Black Cloud's younger sister and my best friend, answered the door._

 _"Happy birthday! You're finally 18!" She screamed picking me up and spinning me around. We both giggled and laughed when she put me down. Cammie, although a month and some days older than me, she was only slightly bigger than me. in the case that she had more muscle to her body compared to my more toned and lean body frame. We both went inside to the kitchen and sat down at the table beside the rest of her family, excluding Black Cloud. Everyone else greeted me the same._

 _"Thank you all." I said smiling while reaching over to steal a piece of bacon. My eyes wondered to everyone eating happily, chatting about their night and plans for the day._

 _"He woke up late. He had just got in the shower when you got here. He'll be up in a few minutes." Their mom told me placing a plate of food in front of me. I smiled up at her and began eating like everyone else._

 _"So what's the plan for today Leah?" Their dad asked me after a few minutes of eating in a peaceful amount of silence, other than the sounds of silverware on plates. I shurgged._

 _"I'm not sure yet. Probably just dinner and movie." I said eatting some more eggs. I gave Cammie a a small smirking glance. Informing her that we defintely will be doing our bonfire party without letting our parents know._

 _"What about the bonfire?" Josh, Cammie's boyfriend, said causing everyone to stop eating. Cammie and I both shot him a glare. He realized his mistake._

 _"What bonfire?" Lucy asked before sipping her coffee. Black Cloud finally walking into the room smacking the back of Josh's head in the process of walking over to me. Josh winced at the hit while Cammie reached over and rub the spot where Black Cloud had hit him, whispering something in his ear._

 _"Happy birthday baby." He whispered quietly to me before kissing me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss. We both pulled away at the same time and smiled at each other._

 _"Aren't you late for work?" I questioned him looking at the time. It was 9:53. He was defintely going to be late for work which meant he was going to have to work overtime to make up for it._

 _"I am but since I'm already late... might as well eat breakfast and enjoy some time with my girlfriend." He said pulling me up out of the chair before sitting back down and pulling me into his lap and drapped his arm over my lap and began picking food off my plate along side me. We finished breakfast within 10 minutes and everyone started to get up to leave to do whatever it was they had to do for the day._

 _"Leah, give me 5 minutes to get dressed and then we can go." Cammie said while running upstairs to her room. That left me and Black Cloud alone at last._

 _"You look beautiful baby." He whispered into my ear. Gently, he stood the both of us up. Hand in hand we slowly made our way to his car. I knew he had to go but I didn't want him to. It was just work._

 _Once we made it to his car, Black Cloud hoisted me onto the hood of his car and stood inbetween my legs while clasping his hands on my lower back. This seemed to be our normal position because of the difference in our heights. Black Cloud stood at a outrageous height for any known Navajo or Quileute native at 6'6, while I stood at a very short 5'4. Having over a foot difference in heights we often are forced to strain ourselves to kiss or hug. Even in heels I still don't reach a comfortable height for us, so Black Cloud often picked me up or carry me on his back, when we're out and want to just hold each other. The tips of his fingers were trancing patterns on my back lightly. We stared into each others eyes._

 _"I'll see you tonight, right?" I asked looking up at him._

 _"Of course. Nothing in the world will be able to stop me from seeing you tonight. I promised you I would be there for dinner and I will. But don't expect me to be on time. Because you know I love to show up fashionably late. Tonight is no different." He said kissing me on my lips and rubbing my cheek with one of his hands._

 _"Ok." Was all I could muster out. Something about his kisses drove me crazy and left me more than often speechless._

 _"I'll see you tonight. Have a good day." He said pushing himself off of me and helped me off the hood before he climbed into his truck. He rolled down the window so we could kiss one last time before he left. I watched him back out of the driveway and drive away out of my sight._

 _"Come on Leah! Birthday shopping." Cammie yelled to me walking out of the house with Josh by her side. They quickly kissed and seperated to their own cars. By the time I had got into Cammie's car, Josh had already left like he had been in a hurry._

 _*Fast forward to later that night*_

 _I stood infront of my mirror examining myself, twirling my necklace around my fingers. I had finished straightening my hair nice and sleek, changing into my black long sleeved bodycon dress that fell just above my mid-thigh along with my black sheer tights and a pair of black heels. I had allowed Cammie to put makeup on my earlier when we had got back here from shopping, before she had to leave to go get ready herself. My makeup was simple and very natural. Soft brown shadows on my lids with some matte brown eyeliner, a light pink blush on the apples of my cheeks and a natural pink lipstick._

 _I was excited to go to dinner with my friends and family and to celebrate my 18th birthday but at the same time I felt off and the feeling was making me feel sick to my stomach. Probably because Black Cloud wasn't going to be there to celebrate it with me. But we could celebrate together tomorrow, maybe over breakfast. I couldn't wait to share my excitement with everyone._

 _"Meha, are you ready to go?" My mom asked gently knocking twice before opening my bedroom door. I turned to her and gave her a slight smile. She returned the smile and walked up behind me._

 _"You look beautiful meha. Like always. If you're worried about tonight, don't. Tonight is going to be perfect. I promise. And that boyfriend of yours will make it in time for dinner." She said with a slight tone, that I've never hear her use before when refurring to Black Cloud. It made me frown._

 _"I'm not worried. I'm just thinking. Only a few more months of this. I'm not sure I can leave all of this behind just for school. And I thought you liked Black Cloud?" I questioned her, pulling on my thick military jacket and placing my wallet and keys into my purse._

 _"Leah! Sue! Are two ready to go? I know it's your birthday Leah but we still have to go to dinner." Dad yelled up the stairs at us. Both me and mom rolled our eyes and walked out my bedroom door._

 _*Fast forward to the resurant*_

 _"Everyone enjoying their food? Any problems?" The waitress asked us as we ate our food happily. 'No's' and 'thank you's' went around the table. I smiled at everyone who was at the table. My grandparents from both side were here, Cammie and her family of 7, including Josh but not Black Cloud, Danny, my other male best friend of both our lives, and his boyfriend Ethan. His birthday was a few weeks ago. Jessica, her daughter, Kylie, and her boyfriend Eric. Nick ,Jessica's older twin brother and his girlfriend Ashley all sat gathered together eating at the table._

 _Everything will finally be perfect when Black Cloud shows up. Getting nervous and jittery, I kept checking my phone every few minutes checking the time and to see if Black Cloud had texted or called me. He had done neither and we were almost done eating. Desert wasn't going to take us too long to eat._

 _"Leah?" Cammie said putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped startled by her._

 _"Yeah?" I said looking at her trying to ignore, everyone else looking at me. I was trying to stop my face from turning red._

 _"Do you want their birthday desert or something else?" She asked smiling at me._

 _"Birthday desert." I said almost too quickly. The waitress took everyone desert orders and left. Leaving everyone to hang out and wait for their deserts. I continued having a conversation with everyone at the table, laughing occausionly._

 _About 10 minutes later the waitress was began placing deserts infront of everyone. Mine came last, but everyone was nice enough to wait for me to get mine and sing before eating. From behind me, someone different from the waitress placed a small plate with a velvet box centered in front of me. I looked at it cautiously, then up at everyone else. They just smiled at me with huge grins and had their cameras out and probably recording me right now. I felt my chair being pulled back, cautiously I looked behind me. To my surprise it was Black Cloud. A very well groomed Black Cloud at that. Complete with a crisp dark gray button down shirt, tucked into his black slacks and hair neatly combed back into a low ponytail. Once my chair was pulled back enough for me to get out, I was beginning to question his actions. The resurant was slowly going silent, I felt more and more eyes turn towards me._

 _Black Cloud dropped down to one knee and quickly everything switched as if everything was happening in slow-motion._

 _"Black Cloud? I said cautiously watching him._

 _"Leah, after 15 years of friendship and 6 years dating I can truly say that when I look into my heart I can only see you. And I'm ok with that. While I'm not a man of many emotions, and I don't often show them, you make me happy. Although I can't offer you much, I can offer you my heart, my love, my honesty and my loyalty. Everyone knows you can do better than me, I'm glad you decided to stay with me. Your smile makes me smile. When I asked you to be my girlfriend I promised you, that no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. I will continue with this promise as our relationship transformers over the rest of our lives. And hopefully you'll allow me to continue loving and cherishing for you. I know you deserve the very best in life, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Will you let me be the one and agree to be my wife?" By the time he had ended his speech my face was full flooded with tears and I could not stop them from falling even if I wanted to._

 _"Yes." I said barely louder than a whisper. I felt someone nudge my back._

 _"Yeah?" Black Cloud questioned still down on one knee. He looked insanely nervous and like he was on the verge of a heart attack._

 _"Yes, Black Cloud I will marry you." I said louder standing up, pulling him with me. We both wrapped our arms around each other and gave the sweetest and yet the most intensive kiss we've ever shared. It felt like fireworks were going off and electrical shocks were going through out bodies._

 _Everyones cheers and claps broke us out of our blessful kiss. I blushed and tried to wipe away some of my tears away._

 _"Why did it take you so long to get here? We had to eat extra slow and order dessert. Next time text someone and let them know." Seth said shoving a spoon full of his dessert into his mouth._

 _"You guys knew about it?" I said almost whinning, still wiping my tears from my red face._

 _"Yes we did. We also know that you two are running late for your next surprise, so get going. Now." My dad said shaking Black Clouds hand and giving him a manly hug before kissing me on my forehead and handing Black Cloud the velvet box. He allowed Black Cloud to slip the ring on my finger before he gave us a gentle shove towards the door. I smiled and quickly thanked everyone before we left out the resurant hand in hand._

 _"Thank you baby." I said once we were both strapped into his old rusted blue truck._

 _"For what?" He said with one hand one the steering wheel and the other holding my hand twirling the ring around my finger. I smiled and felt warm inside. I knew the warmth feeling wasn't from his proposal, but from the life that had been forming in my stomach._

 _"For giving me the best birthday. And let us know that you want to be with us." I said stroking my still flat stomach. 3 months a life has been forming inside me. While we were both excited, we were also nervous and concerned about the problems that we will have to face. How our parents will react? Our friends? And our biggest concern was what am I going to do after graduation. Go off to school and allow Black Cloud and our baby to come with me, or stay and not even bother going to school._

 _"Hey? Don't worry. I love you, you love me. And I definetly love peanut. I will support us and you will go to school." He said turning his head to me and took both my hands in his as we stopped at a red light and waited._

 _"I believe. Where are we going?" I asked as I looked around the empty street._

 _"It's a surprise. But you're going to love it." He said flashing me a smile but it quickly disappeared when another car hit the back of us with enough force to knock us into the middle of the intersection._

 _The glass shattered around us startling the both of us. I could feel blood trickle down the side of my face but my main concern was peanut and I'm guessing that Black Cloud just as concern as I am because he quickly took off his seatbelt and put one hand on my stomach and the other on my head._

 _"We're ok. I think we're ok." I said shakely. I took off my seatbelt and was about to get the truck but Black Cloud's hands stopped me. He quickly pulled me into his body and held me tightly as another truck speed through the intersection and completely through Black Cloud's truck knocking the both of us unconscious._

*Back to current time*

"Leah, it's time to wake up. You have to go." Black Cloud said interrupting my thoughts. Wake up? I'm not sleep. I laid my head up.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything to do." I said confused. Today was the only day in a long time that we had found to be able to just lay and relaxe together.

"You do. You have to wake up. You can't stay here anymore." He said sitting up holding my hands.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am awake. I'm looking right at you. Why are you talking like that?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Leah, you have to wake up. You're alseep right now." He said as the winds picked up causing my hair to whip around in the wind and in my face. The sky went from clear to dark.

"Black Cloud you're scaring me. Whatever you're doing stop, I don't like it." I said as I watched the sky got darker and the wind got even stronger. I stood up and watch as the world around me began to fall apart.

"Leah. You're in a coma. That accident the night of your birthday. The second car. It killed me. I died on impacted protecting you. You have to wake up now. Me and Jamie will watch over you. But you have to wake up now." He said standing holding a little boy that was a few months old. The little boy, Jamie as Black Cloud had called him, looked of a perfect cross between me and Black Cloud.

Petrified I looked down at my flat stomach. I quickly put both my hands on my stomach and felt around. I didn't feel any movement or fluttering or anything. I should eight months by now. My stomach shouldn't be flat. I looked back at them. Tears ran down my face.

"I don't understand. Why is this happening? The accident, it didn't kill us baby. We're ok. We're all ok. We're all supposed to be ok. You told me you wouldn't leave me!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. Slowly they began to fade to dust and blow away in the wind.

"Leah. Wake up baby. We'll wait for you. Whenever you're ready. We'll be right here for you." Black Cloud said as they finally fade completely away. I tried to run and grasp him but I only managed to grasp air.

"Black Cloud! Jamie! Come back!" I screamed over and over. The wind became strong and blinding. Everything was shaking and tearing down into pieces before dissolving away in the winds. I dropped to my knees and held my head.

"Please come back." I whispered to myself. Everything froze. There was no more sound. Just silence. There was no color. Just white.

"Leah?" I heard someone say. I knew that voice. Slowly I opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright light in my face.

"Leah you're up." Seth said squeezing my hand. He had tears running down his face. I took in my surrounding. A hospital.

"Where's Black Cloud?" I asked with a horse voice when both my parents and a doctor walked in. Everyone looked sympathic towards me. This can't be happening. I looked down at my stomach. It was flat. No movements or fluttering. No warm feeling. No, Black Cloud was lying. Both of them couldn't have died. This is a joke.

"Leah, died from the impact of the second car hitting you." My mom said moving closer to me holding both my hands.

Hearing those words shattered the remaining bits of my world. I felt everything fall to black again.

AN: So that concludes 'See You Again' and I am terribly sorry that it took my so long to update SWID or another story but I am in the works of a couple new sotries and new chapters for SWID. So check it out if you haven't and remember to review this leaving your comments and thoughts.

-Baddest_Shewolf


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys I'm back. So lately I've been doing some new stories, and in case you don't know I've recently uploaded a new story called "See You Again" that was inspired by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Punta, so check it out if you haven't yet. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or a longer story. Only time will tell. So read and review! Here's a link to Leah's dress: /listing/Pale-pink-summer-dress-with-unique-back-557cd603f9a2ca32c500626b 

Leah's POV:

"Leah?" I heard someone say. I knew that voice. Slowly I opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright light in my face.

"Leah you're up." Seth said squeezing my hand. He had tears running down his face. I took in my surrounding. A hospital, this can't be happening. No, this has to be a joke. A prank of some sort. There is no way what Black Cloud told me was true. He didn't die. He's ok. I'm ok. Our baby is ok.

"Where's Black Cloud?" I asked with a hoarse voice when both my parents and a doctor walked in. Everyone looked sympathy towards me. This can't be happening. I struggled to look down at my stomach. It was flat. No movements or fluttering. No warm feeling. No, Black Cloud was lying. Both of them couldn't have died. This is a joke.

"Leah, baby, he died from the impact of the second car." My mom said moving closer to me holding both my hands.

Hearing those words shattered the remaining bits of my world. I felt everything fall to black again.

Sue's POV

I could feel tears fall down my face as Leah stood up to tell Black Cloud that she would indeed marry him. My baby girl. My only daughter just turned 18, getting ready to go off to college and now she's going to be getting married soon. It felt like just yesterday that I had found out that I was pregnant with her. Of course everyone knew that her and Black Cloud were going to get married eventually. I had just hoped it wouldn't be for a little longer. A couple years maybe. But just a few short weeks ago, he came to just after thanksgiving dinner to ask both Harry and mine's permission for Leah's hand in marriage. And of course we had granted him our full permission, just as long as he treated her right and did not break her heart.

"Honey don't cry. We both knew that this was coming. Even I'm not crying." My husband, Harry, told me. I smiled to him as I wiped some of my fallen tears away with my napkin.

"Oh hush. We both know that when it comes time for you to give her away to him, you will be crying your heart and soul out." I replied to him once he had all but shoved the both of them out the door. Everyone engaged in a conversation while finishing their desserts. Smiles and laughter went around the table. Little to any of our knowledge that allowing the both of them to walk out that door would cause so much pain and misery on everyone. More so on themselves.

Once we all finished and paid the bill, we all separated on our ways to our respective homes. Neither Harry and I or Black Cloud's family were expecting either of them to come home tonight. Probably not until late the next day. So to receive a call from the Forks hospital, where I worked, that they had both been involved in a fatal car accident, caused everyone to become shocked and terrified for the both of their lives was to say the least.

It was a little more an hour before any of us had heard anything concerning either of them. The first news we heard about was regarding Black Cloud's death. Both his parents and siblings took it so hard. Lucy, his mom, fainted upon hearing the news of her son's death, while his father teared up but hadn't allowed his tears to fall down his face. His brothers and sisters all cried their eyes out. Harry and I tried to console them all. Holding them and allowing them to cry on our shoulders. Cammie and Josh took it the hardest. Both held each other and cried and sobbed. Cammie screamed and shouted that it wasn't fair. That it wasn't her brother that had died on impact of the second truck that hit them. That he wasn't pronounced dead at the scene of the crash.

"What happened? What caused the crash?" Harry asked a set of officers that had been assigned to the crash. Both looked at all of us with sympathy.

"We're not sure. Possibly both drivers were drunk. We have both the drivers involved in the collision in custody now. As for your son and daughter we didn't see them. Wrong place wrong time. Paramedics tried to revive him multiple times. Heard that he had came back a few times on the ride here, but the operating table. They tried everything they could." The female officer answered.

"What about our daughter, Leah? How is she?" I asked still tearful and crying over Black Cloud. Even though he wasn't my biological son, I treated him as if he were one of my own.

"Last we heard, she was mangled inside the wreck. Firemen had to perform the Jaws of Life to get either of them out. Neither of us seen them. Just the truck." The male officer told us. I sobbed even harder than I have ever done before. In the back of my head, I was hoping that if she was still alive that she wasn't in too much pain, but if she had died already or was going to die, I wanted it to be quick and painless. Same goes for Black Cloud. I prayed to Taha Aki that it wasn't painful and he didn't have wait too long.

"If we may, there's a few questions we'd like to ask you. Try and figure out what happened." The female officer asked. I looked to Black Cloud's family, his father nodded while still holding his family.

"Ok." I said in a low sad tone. The female officer went to talk to Black Cloud's family, while the male officer sat me and Harry down on a bench.

"Is it possible that either of them had been drinking or under the influence of anything at the time of the collision?" He asked us jotting down notes on his pad.

"No. Neither of them. Their good kids. We had just finished celebrating our daughters 18th birthday." Harry answered rubbing my shoulder.

Before the officer had a chance to ask us another question a doctor came out and called family of Leah. Everyone jumped hearing her name being called.

"Yes? Is she ok?" Harry asked overwhelming the doctor with questions. The doctor waited patiently until both Harry had stopped asking him questions and we all had gathered, and created a semi-circle around him, all of us asked questions wanting to know how this happened.

"What happened to them?" Jason, Black Cloud's father, questioned him still holding onto a hysterical Lucy.

"What caused the accident?" Josh asked holding a protective arm around Cammie and holding a half asleep Eddie.

"Is the baby ok?" Cammie asked with tears running violently down her face. Hearing those words come out of her mouth stopped everyone in their tracks to stare her down.

"I'm sorry, what baby?" Harry questioned her stepping away from the doctor and myself to get closer to her. She looked petrified of him, with big eyes and her hands up, she slowly backed away from him and more into her parents. I quickly pulled his arm and gave him a rough tug away from her.

"Harry! What is wrong with you? We are in a hospital for god's sake. We can deal with that later, right now we need to focus on what's happening now." I told him sternly. I could feel the stress in his body as he began to back off of her.

"Good news, right now she is stable and will be able to be operated on shortly. But the bad news is that she has severe head trauma from the impact, massive blood loss, five broken ribs, one of which looks like it may puncture her lung if we do not get her into surgery and keep a close eye on it, a completely broken thigh bone, shattered collar bone, both shoulders are dislocated and her right one is broke, both wrist are broken, as are both eye sockets, her nose is fractured, ankle completely shattered, possible ACL tear, dislocated both knees, dislocation jaw, 2nd and 3rd degree burns to her lower legs and the lower right side of her back, as well as the base of her neck and slight internal bleeding in her stomach. She has been placed into a medically induced coma, so that we may preform her surgeries easier. Now I am not the may doctor assigned to your daughters' case but from my understanding, the baby seems to not have suffered any damage and is still healthy for now. I will have a nurse check-in on the baby to make sure and we get you some more answer shortly. Your daughter, she's a very lucky girl. With injuries at this amount and serious, she should be dead already. But she's pulling through. At this time we will however allow both mother and father to see her before we transport her to the operating room, if you'll follow me." The doctor said giving everyone a sympathy glance and gesturing us towards Leah's room. I looked to Harry and then to the completely crushed and crying Spears household. Jason nodded to us, signaling to go and see her. Hand in hand Harry and I followed behind the doctor.

I gasp and began to feel faint at the sight of Leah's almost lifeless body. From head to toe she either cut, burned, bruised or wrapped in layers of gauze which was stained with blood. Both her eyes were swollen shut and blackened, what parts of her skin that wasn't either wrapped in bandages or cast, were severely bruised, cut and pale as in comparison to her normal golden rich skin toned. Her hair was matted and cut into layers and missing chunks, probably from getting caught in the crash. Tears rushed to my eyes watching her, having to have a tube down her throat in order to breathe. For as long as I had been a nurse at Forks hospital I've never seen a more traumatic patient. Let alone ever think something like this would ever happen to either of our children.

The wheeling sounds of a cart brought me out of my thoughts. It was Brittany, one of the maturity nurses from upstairs, I had seen her a few times before but we've never actually spoken to each other. She brought in an ultrasound monitor and began to set it up on the opposite side of the bed that we had been standing on. I felt Harry's body become ridged and tense.

"She's just checking to make sure that the... the... the baby is still alive and has no trauma." I spoke quickly to Harry, explaining what she was doing when she began to lift up her gown. He didn't say anything. Just watched. Shifting closer to Leah, I gently laid my hand on top of her casted hand.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to you. Either of you. You two... three... were supposed to enjoy your engagement together. Not be here. Not like this. I wish you would have told us you were pregnant baby. I hope and pray that Black Cloud knew before the accident. Maybe things would be different right now. Maybe you wouldn't have left." I said taking a deep breath as tears ran down my face. I quickly wiped them away and tried to calm myself so that I may finish talking to her in hopes that she could hear us talking to her.

"But we can't change the past. And it's ok. Everything will be ok. I want you to know meha that we love you and we're not mad about you being pregnant. It's ok. Just wake up after the surgery. So that you may see your baby grow up and you can walk across the stage in June. But if it hurts too much and you can't take it, I want you to let go. I don't want you to suffer and be unhappy so that we can be happy with you. And if you do decide that you can't take anymore and you want to let go, please at the very least allow us to tell you that we love you and that we are so very proud of you and let us hear your beautiful voice one last time. Seth too meha. He's taking this so hard. He's scared for you. He'd rather it be him than you." I finish saying as the doctor knocked on the door. The rapid sound of the baby's heartbeat sounded the room. Both Harry and I shifted out eyes to the monitor, we just looked at the little blip on the screen while listening to its strong healthy heartbeat.

"You hear that? That's your baby. It's fighting hard, so you better too. Don't get showed up by your own kid yet. I expect to be standing beside you while you give birth to my grandchild in a few months. So pull through meha. I don't think I'd be able to go on if I couldn't hear your laugh everyday or see your beautiful smile. We all need you here. We already lost a son and brother today. We don't need to lose anyone else for a long time." Harry said finally allowing a single tear to rush down his face before he harshly wiped it away.

"It's time that we move her to the operating room. Please say your final words. We'll leave you two for a few more moments." She said before walking back out, with Brittany right behind her.

Both Harry and I stared at her slightly bulged stomach. She didn't even look pregnant. May as if she just ate a lot. Both too scared to touch her, out of fear of causing her any more pain than necessary, we just held each other and gave our final thoughts before exiting the room. The officers were still waiting outside, with a very angry Jason and Lucy standing beside them. I took notice to how all their children sat in the seats holding each other with blank faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, does the name Samuel Uley and John Altsoba mean anything to either of you?" The male officer asked. Harry and I both looked at each other confused. John Altsoba and his family had always for generations had problems with every family on the reservation, they kept to themselves other than when they were creating a mess for someone else to clean and Sam had an arranged marriage with Leah up until a few months ago, when Harry and I both agreed that it would be everyone's best interest to go against tradition and not force Leah and Black Cloud apart, but allow Leah to choose her our husband to love forever. And everyone knew that Black Cloud was her chose from the beginning. Not Sam, whom she seemed to dislike with a great passion.

"Yes we know them both. Sam was supposed to marry our daughter up until a few months ago and John is from a well-known and disliked family on our reservation. Not much to say about him, other than he's of no use or benefit to our family or anyone on the reservation. Why? What do either of them have to do with anything?" Harry spoke firmly, while gently stroking the back of my hand to try and console me.

"Both of the men were arrested at the scene of the crime. They were the ones driving the vehicles and caused the collision." The female officer spoke, watching our reactions. I became quiet angry myself. This could not be right. Sam loved Leah, he wouldn't try to kill her or Black Cloud.

"I'm sorry, this cannot be right. Sure Sam is a troubled kid but he loves Leah. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Let alone try to kill her himself. John either. Both boys have done plenty of things to get them in a series of trouble, but they would never plot to seriously hurt someone like this." I said not believing what I had just been told.

"Like this? Have they hurt someone before?" The male officer asked very concerned.

"Yes. Both John and Sam had jumped Black Cloud a few days after we cut off the arranged marriage between Sam and Leah." Harry said wrapping his arms my small frame.

"Ok, let's clarify this. Leah is... was dating Black Cloud but was supposed to marry Sam, correct?" One officer asked while the other jotted down some notes.

"This is correct." Harry answered with a slight tone.

"How does that work? Was your daughter seeing Black Cloud without your knowledge while she was engaged to Sam?" He asked confused.

"No. Everyone knew Leah and Black Cloud were dating. On our reservation, it is tradition that every girl is appointed a boy whom she is to marry usually after her 16th or 18th birthday. Leah was appointed to Sam. She knew that when she turned 18 that she would have to soon marry him. Black Cloud and Leah were about 13 when they started dating. We had allowed them to date as long as they were both aware that technique she belongs to Sam. A few months ago my wife and I had a talk about Leah's happiness and her future, together we decided that we were going to go against tradition and allow Leah to choose her husband. After our talk, we called Sam, his family, the Spears household and Leah to a meeting and told everyone. Sam and his family were furious. They seen Leah as their ticket to top council. And Sam had this love obsession with Leah since he was a child. Leah never really bothered with him. She said he was different and creped her out. A few days after calling off the arrangement, Black Cloud was jumped after getting off of work. He had a concussion, a cracked rib, a dislocated jaw and two black eyes. He told everyone that he had gotten into a fight, but he takes boxing classes. He wanted to be a professional. He could have handled himself against one guy. Cammie found him passed out inside his car in front of their house the next morning." Harry explained to the officers. I struggled to not look at the Spear household and think how everything can change so quickly.

"Ok. So Sam and John had tempers and a lot of built up anger, maybe even resentment towards your daughter and Black Cloud?" The female officer asked questioningly.

"Maybe towards Black Cloud, but Sam would never let anything happen to Leah. Other than Black Cloud's assault, they haven't done or said anything to either of them. Neither of them even went back to school." Harry spoke firmly. I couldn't even begin to wrap my mind around the thought of Sam and John killing Black Cloud and nearly killing Leah. Black Cloud's death and Leah near death, just because we had allowed Leah to choose whom she was going to marry, rather than forcing her to marry Sam.

"Can we see them?" I asked quietly, interrupting the conversation between Harry and the officers. They all looked at me.

"I think your daughter is heading into surgery already and we aren't permitted to allow anyone other than immediate family to the morgue to see his body." The male officer spoke gently towards me.

"No. I mean Sam and John. I have to know why they did this. Why they felt the need to try and kill both of them." I said with tears, once again running down my face. Both officers looked at each other.

Leah's POV: _6 Months Prior to Leah's 18_ _th_ _Birthday - June 6_

I was finishing taking the remaining few books and pictures out of my locker and placing them into my backpack. With only an few more hours left in my junior year of high school and final few hours left in high school with my boyfriend, whom was going to be graduating later tonight. Taking the last item out of my locker and into my backpack, I shut my locker and found myself locking eyes with Black Cloud whom was walking towards me with his usual harden face.

"I hate how you always have that fucking Mary Poppins smile on your face all the time." I said sarcastically as he took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together as we walked slowly to class. He bumped me and made his signature side smirk.

"That dirty mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." He said pulling my hand up to kiss it. I giggled when he kissed it. I took notice to the amount of stubble that had been building up on his face the past few days.

"Promises, promises. You love it when I cuss. Just like I love your stubble. It's sexy. Makes you look older." I said bumping him back. He didn't reply, he just continued walking. Although he did rub his cheek stubble as we walked to our shared art class. Although it was a shared art classroom, it was divided into two groups. Beginner's art and AP advanced art, in which we were separated in the groups. Black Cloud in beginners art and myself in AP advance art.

"Alright class, while it is the last day of school and high school for some," our art teacher spoke hinting towards Black Cloud who just raised an eyebrow while looking over his art piece, once class had started "we still have a few final things to do before we can call quits on the year. So with that being said, if you have not already, finish your art piece and bring it up to my desk, I'll grade in during class and let you know your grade hopefully before class is over. If you have finished and already turned your art in, congratulations you have finished and passed my art course. You have the opinion of either packing up the rest of your supplies and leaving or stay and help out some other students. The time is yours." He finished up. I moved to sit next to Black Cloud and leaned over his shoulder to look at his art piece.

"After graduation, you still wanna go to the meadow? Maybe change into a pair of sweats and indulged in some Panda Express and do some other very pleasurable things that we've grown quiet accustomed to doing together these last few months?" I whispered seductively into his ear, hoping that no one around us could hear. Upon hearing the last part of my sentence, he snapped his head up losing the concentration he had on his art work and stared at me. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"God can you be more perfect?" He whispered back while wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling my body closer to his.

 _*Later that day*_

"Black Cloud, seriously dude. Stop moving or I'm not going to help you and you're going to your graduation looking like this. We could have been done like 20 minutes ago if you would just stop moving and messing it back up." I said frustrated with him after fighting with him for the last half an hour over his suit. We were standing in the middle of his bedroom messing with his suit for different reasons.

"Did you really just call me dude?" He asked obliviously not hearing my frustration with him. I cut my eyes sharply at him.

"Black Cloud. You asked me to help you and I'm trying to but you're making this so difficult. We have to be back at the school in like an hour and I still need to take a shower, get dressed and do my hair and makeup." I said reducing myself to whining and stomping my foot like a 2 year old before stepping away from him.

"I know baby, but I don't see why I have to wear suit and you don't need makeup. I don't like that stuff. I like your natural face." He said sighing taking my hand into his and pulling me closer to his body. Slowly he made me turn around and face his mirror while wrapping his arms around my small frame.

"I know you're frustrated and tired. I am too. I'm sorry baby. I just don't want to wear a stupid suit. It's just a graduation for a hand full of people at the school in the gym. The same people we seen everyday and will continue to see everyday. But since you want me to wear a suit, obliviously because I look so damn irresistible in one. I mean look at me, I have the body a Greek god and this face? Don't even get me started on it. And let's not forget this hair. Have you seen it flow in the wind? I'll stop messing it up, while you go and take a shower and get ready." He said rubbing his thumbs gently against my arms giving me goosebumps. I looked into his eyes through his mirror, he just stared back. I held the gaze with him for a few more moments before putting my head down and gently pulling myself from his arms. I had only made it a few steps away from Black Cloud, when he quickly but gently grabbed my hand and pulled me back to his body. Although this time he forced me to face him.

"Leah, what's wrong? Baby if it's about the suit, I said I'll wear and stop messing with it. It's no reason to get mad or anything." He said making me even more frustrated with him as he pulled my face into his hands, gently rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"No, Black Cloud. It's not about the suit ok?" I snapped with frustration.

"Baby, just tell me the truth. I'm not going to get mad about it." He leaning down to my level while still holding me tight in his arms.

"Really. It's not the suit. It's what's going to happen within the next few months. Or what's not going to be happening. I'm going to lose you and I'm not ready for that. I don't want to lose you. I love you." I said in a small voice. I feared the day that my parent's will tell us that we can no longer be together because I was set to marry Sam and not Black Cloud. I feared everything that I was going to lose in the end. My happiness, my boyfriend, my best friends, my freedom, and every last opportunity I would have without being Sam's wife.

"Look at me. You're not going to lose me. So I may not be able to be your boyfriend. But you're still going to be the love of my life, and I am still going to be yours. I'm still going to be your best friend, even after everything." Black Cloud said pulling my face into his hands, gently wiping away my tears. We both held eye contact with each while slowing moving in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Cammie.

"The lies you tell! I'm the best friend. You're just the best friend's old brother. Oh, and the boyfriend. Don't you ever try to call my best friend your best friend!" Cammie yelled through the door.

"Cam! I'm trying to have a serious moment with my girlfriend." He yelled back growling at his door, his eyes glowing bright red, which hid his sister on the other side. I just buried my head into his chest while he finished his argument with his sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just had to make sure you knew your place." She said explaining herself causing me to chuckle slightly, in which made Black Cloud look down at me and smile.

"Why are you even down here?" He said still looking at me, wiping away a few more stray tears that managed to escape my eyes.

"Dad just wanted me to tell you that we're leaving and we'll meet you two there. So don't be late or anything like that." She said walking away before either of us had anything to say.

"Still going to kiss me?" He asked pouting his lips out. I smiled standing on my tippy toes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Nope, I have to take a shower and you need not touch your suit while I do so." I said walking away from him into his bathroom. I heard him groan in frustration.

 _After Graduation_

I spent about 10 minutes wondering around congratulating the recent grads and making small talk with everyone while looking for Black Cloud. But of course, my small frame and size wasn't helping being that everyone towered over me. I was starting to feel anxious and a little nervous.

After every passing minute, I began to start feeling more and more like my chest wasn't expanding enough to deliver oxygen to my brain. I could feel my anxiety creeping up on me and slowly start to takeover my body. Please Black Cloud find. Rescue me. There were too many people, all too close to me. I held my hand up to my chest as I felt the burn of my anxiety begin to spread. Black Cloud, please save me from this attack. My hearing started to fade out as well as my vision. Dizzily, I attempted to stumble away from everyone. My strength was fading just as fast as my vision. Everything was beginning to move in slow motion. I could make out everyone's smiling, happy faces but not what they were saying as they passed by. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster, it felt like it was going too imploded.

"Leah?" Black Cloud asked worried pulling me out of my daze state of mind and back into reality. Placing his hands on my face, he maneuvered my head, attempting to get an answer out of me. I couldn't answer him, the only thoughts on my mind was getting air into my lungs and slowing my heart rate.

"Are you having a panic attack?" He asked a few seconds of me not responding. I couldn't answer him, I just nodded still taking deep, heavy disheveled breathes. I was pretty sure he and any other nearby supernatural could hear my heart racing.

"Ok. Let's get you to my car and I'll find your parents and let them know what's going on." He said supporting me as we made our way to his car.

Once we made it to his car, he gently helped me into the passenger seat of his car. He stayed with me, while he called my parents and his own explaining to them what happened and where we were. He gave me some bottled water to sip on while we waited for everyone to show up, in hopes that it would help calm me down. A few minutes later both our families showed up and asked for a full explanation while mom was checking me out.

"Leah, what the hell happened? What were you doing to give yourself a panic attack? " My dad asked furiously. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I glanced at my mom, while she was keeping my pulse. She just gave me a quick glance of sympathy. In the back of my head I knew why he was mad.

"I don't know. It just sprang up on me. Too many people, too close to me." I explained quietly once I gained my breath back and my heart rate went back to normal.

"I'm going to ride back with Cammie and Josh, you can drive my car back to my house when you're done with your parents. I'll see you later?" Black Cloud spoke up, interrupting the silence that hung heavy upon all of us. I didn't say anything just nodded, taking the keys from his hands and gave him a quick peck on the cheek rather than his lips like usual. Almost immediately, he looked insulted and hurt that I kissed his cheek, but he left with his family without saying another word.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Dad blurted out, once they the Spear family was out of sight and gone.

"What?" I snapped back at him. I was furious that he could even think that I would fake having an anxiety attack.

"Did you purposely force yourself to have an anxiety attack to get out of spending time with Sam? Leah god dammit! You knew this was coming. Faking an anxiety attack is not going to change the fact that you are going to marry Sam. Whether you want to marry him or not. You are appointed to him. There is no getting around it. We're already allowing you to wait until you're 18, don't keep pushing it." He yelled before storming off, probably back to the car. I didn't bother replying or following him.

"Your dad knows you didn't fake having an anxiety attack mija. Everyone is just stressed about everything right now. Give him some time to just calm down and we can sit down tonight and talk about it. Alright?" She said hugging me before gently wiping my tears off of my cheeks. I couldn't reply, so I just nodded my head.

"Alright, I'm going to caught up with your dad and brother before they leave me. So don't forget to come home tonight. 7 mija. I mean it. Tonight is serious, we all need to talk." She said before leaving me alone in Black Cloud's car. I waited a few minutes after she was out of my sight before switching into the drivers seat and leaving.

It took me all of 10 minutes to get to Black Cloud's house with all the traffic of everyone leaving the school after the graduation. I pulled into his driveway, cutting the engine and sat. I don't know how long I was sitting in Black Cloud's car before Black Cloud had come out of the house and knocked on the glass, startling me.

"Wanna go to the meadow and talk about it?" He asked quietly opening the door for me. I just gave a small smile and nodded. I noticed that he had changed out of his suit and into a pair of cargo shorts, black and white Nike Roshe's and a plain black shirt and held a gym bag on his shoulder. I unbuckled myself and climbed over into the passenger seat.

Before I had a chance to put my seatbelt on Black Cloud had managed to throw his gym bag into the back seat, get in and reach over to me and pull me passionate kiss. I could only return the kiss with the same amount of passion as he gave me. A few moments later we both pulled away from the kiss at the same time and looked each other in the eye, yet neither of us said anything, the moment was almost too perfect. We buckled up and left his house heading towards our meadow in silence.

30 minutes later we had finished our journey through the forest and finally stepped into the meadow. Still in silence Black Cloud opened his gym bag revealing two blankets, a few bottles of water, a few things of snacks and a 12 pack of condoms. I smirked at the pack of condoms and picked them up from the ground after they had fallen while Black Cloud laid out the blankets and food. I took off my heels while I waited for him to finish setting up our little picnic.

"A 12 pack? How lucky do you think you're getting tonight?" I asked holding the box of condoms once he was finished and sat down on one of the blankets. His face blushed red staring up at me and the condoms.

"You weren't supposed to see those." He admitted awkwardly chuckling and scratching the back of his head. I smirked pushing Black Cloud onto his back, before taking off my spandex and straddled his waist.

"Did you really need to buy a 12 pack?" I asked curiously eyeing him and a condoms that I held near his head.

"I didn't buy them, my dad did. He's assumed that we would need them tonight. He just walked in my room throw them on my bed, nodded to me and walked out. He didn't even say anything. Why he chose to buy a 12 pack, I'll never know nor do I want to know. I mean how much does he think we have sex?" He said laughing, I couldn't help but burst out laughing with him.

"He did not. Oh god. I can't believe your parents, well at least your dad knows we're having sex. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye from now on." I laughed, leaning up off of him.

Black Cloud followed me up and wrapped one arm around my waist, gently rubbing my hips and other pushing my hair back out of my face before kissing me. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in and battle mine. Eventually Black Cloud moved his other hand from my hip and slowly brought it my side until he reached my other cheek. He suddenly rocked his hips up against mine causing us both to gaps and moan at the sensation. Breathing heavy we looked into each other eyes, I bit my lip and smirked knowing it would drive Black Cloud crazy.

"God you know that when you bit your lip it drives me crazy. And I plan on getting you back for earlier." He growled out, pulling my hair back he began to nip at my neck. I moaned out the sensation rocking my hips against him. I could feel my arousal dripping on to my panties and I was absolutely positive that Black Cloud smell it.

"I know. That's why I did it. Now let's put your father's gift to use and you get your payback on me. We only have a few hours because apparently it's a serious talk night. So you need to get this dress off of me, get out of your clothes and literally fuck the day lights out of me. Right now" I demanded from him, pulling away from his slightly waving the condoms in my hands. His eyes glowed red at me and his grip on me tighten as if he were trying to prevent me from running away from him.

"Since when do we ever use condoms?" He asked growling taking the box out of my hand and flinging it as far from us as he could. I smirked and reached my hands behind to undo my dress while he all but ripped his shirt off of his body.

After my dress was unzipped I allowed Black Cloud to hike the bottom part up over my hips and head before throwing it somewhere behind him, leaving me in my matching black lacy demi bra and matching underwear. I rolled off of him and laid on my back, watching him stand up and rid himself of the rest of his clothes. I smirked at the sight of naked body, I reached over to my phone and took a picture of him before checking the time. Damn it was already 5:47. We only have an hour.

"Did you just take a picture of me? Naked? And without my consent. There is a word for people like you. It's a pervert." He said acting as if he were actually mad at me, covering his erection with one hand and his nipples with his other hand, when in reality it made his erection swell bigger.

"Really? Because it seemed to turn you on even more, you slut." I said squealing at the end when he jumped on top of me, straddling my waist and pinning my arms above my body. I almost moaned at the feeling of his erection rubbing across my stomach. I had to force myself to bit my lip to prevent it from slipping out and tossing my head to the side.

"That dirty mouth of yours today is going to get you fucked until you can't even see straight. So fucking attractive." He growled out ripping my panties off. I smacked his arms, moaning out. Almost immediately he began attacking my breast. His mouth latched onto my left breast, while his hand groped and kneaded my other breast.

"Those panties were really expensive Black Cloud. And I really liked them. I can't believe you did that. If I wasn't so horny right now, you would not be getting laid for a long time." I moaned out, thrashing around underneath him. My body responded to his manipulation by heating up and becoming more and more wet. Both of us ground our lower bodies against each other.

"You know you should be grateful, girls love this kind of masculine shit in movies. But since it pisses you off so much I will buy you another pair. I'll buy you a hundred pairs of very sexy panties if you only wear them for me." He growled out

"Only for you baby, I promise. Only you will see me like this." I moaned out agreeing with him. My breath labored even more.

Quickly we tangled within one another, moaning and gasping loudly, with not a single care in the world. I clawed my nails down Black Cloud's back feeling him plunge deep into me.

The last few months together like this created a bubble that seemed everlasting. Like nothing could get to us, even out here in this open meadow. Like we had nothing to fear, even if it was just for the few hours that we were in the meadow. Whether it was just us having some alone time to cuddle, or just escape from everyone and relaxing, have sex or even just study. There was only the two of us. No worries or anything to stress about. No breaking up, no Sam, no fear or anxiety. Just the two of us and our love.

"Do you always have to scratch my back up when we have sex, wolverine? Not that I'm complaining and it's not turning me on even more or anything." He breathed heavily into my neck. I chuckled and held onto his back, as if my life depended on it.

"Do you always have to try to split me in two when we have sex?" I gasped out moaning as he rolled us over, placing me on the top. My eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head with the amount of pleasure and bliss I was receiving from this position. I could feel very last throbbing vein as he pumped into me.

He gives me no chance to respond, his mouth quickly finds mine and he take full control. Not that I was complaining about it, I always found it insanely attractive when he did. He presses his lips hard against mine as he holds me firmly against him. His tongue is at my lips quickly, demanding them to part open, rather than requesting entry. I wrapped my arms around the base of his neck and gave him full access to my mouth. He gently takes one of my hands that was gripping his neck and held it intertwined tightly with his and held it just above my head and continued to pound away. Both of us gripped, scratched and pulled at one another, for who knows how long, gasping and moaning at the pleasures we were experiencing. As our breathing labored, Black Cloud pulled his hand that wasn't holding our hands above my head, and held my jaw as he kissed with me an intense amount of passion and love. My body began to shiver and shake with a need to climax.

"Black Cloud." I gasped out shaky, unable to form proper sentences.

"Look at me." He demanded with bright glowing red eyes. I stared into his eyes .I knew those eyes. Not him, but his inner spirit taking over. I shook even more with need.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, my back arched against my will as my body twitched and shook from rising orgasm. Both our hips slick with perspiration moved quicker and harder as we both tried to reached our peaks, while also trying to wait for the other to reach there's at the same time. The pit of my stomach began to rapidly tighten and my legs were quickly becoming weak, signaling that I wasn't going to last much longer, the same went for Black Cloud.

With a few final thrust of our hips, we both climaxed at the same time. I could only see star as Black Cloud didn't stop his thrust but simply slowed them as we road out our orgasms.

"I love you." I gasped out attempting to control my breathing, kissing his jaw and neck.

"I love you too. So much." He responded collapsing on top of me. We both held each other tightly as we came down from our highs. Occasionally Black Cloud would lightly kiss one of my breast, as he laid on them, careful not to cause me any pain or put too much weight, while I ran my hand through his hair.

"Tell me something that you haven't told anyone before. Something that no one knows." I asked quietly.

"I love you." He said back causing me to smile and my heart to warm and swell.

"I love you too, but everyone knows that. Tell me something intimate about you. Something that not even Josh or Cammie knows about." I replied. He leaned up into my ear before speaking quietly into it.

"I still jack off to pictures of you when I'm alone." He joked. I shoved him off of me and laughed. His eyes had returned to their normal chocolatey brown color.

"I'm being serious Black Cloud. I really want to know." I argued.

"So am I." He chuckled laying on his side watching me sit up.

"So your hand is better than me? Good to know. Because that's the only affection you're going to be getting for a long time." I said smugly, getting up to put my clothes back on, completely allowing the conversation that I was already supposed to be at home having, yet here I was.

"I never said that. Don't hold out on me again, baby. You know that you're number one." He whined still laying, just watching.

"What do you mean holdout? I wasn't the one that was holding out. You were. I was trying to get dick like a year ago. You were the one who was trying to avoid it. You wouldn't even kiss me with your tongue. Don't put the blame on me. That was all you." I argued throwing the remaining pieces of my underwear at him. He just smiled and caught the fabric.

"No. You were. You were miss goody-goody-two-shoes. You wouldn't even sit in my lap. Or actually kiss when other people were around." He rebutted pulling up his shorts and boxers before reaching for his shoes.

"Aww, does it hurt your feelings that I didn't show you enough attention?" I teased him, as I clasp my bra.

"Cock tease." He mumbled as I slipped the straps of my bra up and he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What was that, baby?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I said yes baby." He responded too quickly thinking I did hear him. Gaining a sudden amount of confidence I decided to tease him.

"My poor baby. You want me to pay you more attention?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist, staring up at him with desire in my eyes. He didn't answer, he just nodded his head indicating a yes.

"Ok. I'll show you more attention. Lay down and relax, so I can give you some special attention." I said pushing him down for the second time tonight. He didn't object, just laid down and propped his upper body up on his arms, watching me.

I seductively got onto all fours and crawled up his body until I reached his face, making sure to pay some special attention to the bulge that was straining to be released inside his shorts. He didn't do anything but watch.

Straddling his waist, he allowed my hands to fondle him through his shorts while I made out with him. After a minute or two of manipulating him, I worked up enough courage to finally unzip his shorts and pull him from the shorts. I pulled away from him and watched his reaction. He had a look of complete bliss and happiness, two emotions that he rarely shows. Even with me.

"Are you enjoying the attention you're receiving?" I asked teasingly. He didn't answer me once again, but instead nodded his furiously as my fingers wrapped around his length. Having never done anything like this before, I gripped him gently and gave a few experimental tugs. He instantly tossed his head back and let out the most attractive moan that I've ever heard from him out.

"Well it's about to get even better." I whispered into his ear as I began my descent kissing down his neck to my goal.

I pulled all my hair back as I reached his waist, making sure to giving extra love to the scars on his on his should, chest and right hip. I took one final deep breath to relax myself before I kissed the tip of him and took as much of him into my mouth as I could. Taking the tips I received from Cammie, Jess and Danny, as well as some videos that I had watched, I put my knowledge to use and I'm guessing that I was doing a pretty good job because Black Cloud gathered all my hair away from my face and held it in his fist at the top of my head. I could feel his eyes staring at me. He held my hair tightly in his fist and moaned words of encouragement.

A few minutes later, his grip tightened up and I knew he was close to cumming again. I moaned at the feeling of him in my mouth.

"Shit Leah!" He yelled as he exploded down my throat, I hesitated to move for a few seconds, unsure of what I was supposed to do before quickly deciding to start moving my head along his shaft again applying more pressure with my tongue. He throbbed even harder and it wasn't even another minute later before he shot another load down my throat and all but forcibly yanked my still moving head off of him.

"Shit." He gasped out falling onto his back breathing heavy.

I pulled away from him and sat on my legs, watching him attempt to control his body from shaking.

"How was that for a cock tease?" I asked smirking. He didn't respond but instead chuckled.

"Is that enough attention for you?" I asked flipping my hair laughing at him, laying there.

"Yes baby. Keep doing that and I'll give you the world." He finally made out.

"Promise?" I asked straddling his thighs, careful to avoid overstimulating him, running my nails along his abs.

"I promise. Give me a few minutes to pull myself together. I'm going to give you some attention. Especially for that mouth of yours today." He said wrapping his arms around my upper body on top of him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart rate slowly drop.

"Just a few seconds ago, you didn't seem to mind my mouth." I teased him. I felt him twitch against my thigh.

"I'm going to get you back for that." He said in an almost threateningly teasing way. We both laughed it off.

It wasn't too long before his pulse stopped racing and settled down into a normal consistent pace and evened out.

"I give you the best head of your life and you go to sleep on me?" I asked almost insulted, removing my head from his chest so I could look him in the eye.

"Not yet. Just letting you rest up. We're going to be up for a while." He replied with his eyes still closed.

"Are you sure you can keep up with me?" I questioned, as he ran his hands along my sides.

"You're just asking for it today, aren't you?" He chuckled groping my backside. I moaned at the sensation.

"Maybe." I groaned out, rubbing against him attempting to create a better friction. He let go and held me still. We laid embracing the silence and intimacy.

"When was the last time we were able to actually be intimate with one each other without the fear of being caught? Very few times have we been able to be intimate without hiding in a closet, or being quiet in a bathroom or parking your truck in your garage and hoping no one could hear us or would walk in? Let's be glad that Eddie is too young to understand why at three in the morning you were standing in your boxers holding a lacy 'slingshot cup' while our clothes were thrown around everywhere. And by the way you know owe me a black lacy bra and panties. Both expensive. Just so you know." I questioned reflecting on our past several months together. For the second time in 24 hours I found myself thinking about our futures.

"Don't think about anything other than us right now. Just us. Just you and me. No one else. Nothing else. I'll figure something out. I'm not going to let anyone separate us. Ok? Just trust me baby." He said holding me tightly, kissing the top of my head. A few tears escaped my eyes and fell onto his chest. I'm almost positive that he felt them.

"We should get going. It's late and it's starting to get cold." I said pulling away from him before he had a chance to object or being up my tears. I harshly wiped them away and tried to locate my dress still partially undressed. Black Cloud didn't say anything, he just got up and finished getting himself dressed.

Within 10 minutes we were both dressed and had packed up our little 'picnic' back into Black Cloud's bag. Before leaving Black Cloud pulled his jacket over my bare shoulders and wrapped his warm arms around my much smaller frame. Both of which I was extremely grateful for.

We walked hand in hand quietly back to his truck. Neither of us said anything, we just walked listening to the sounds of nature. Once we reached his truck, he stopped me from getting and stared down at me.

"You trust me, right?" He asked almost clenching my hands in his. This action worried me.

"Of course I do, Black Cloud. You know that. What's wrong? You're scaring." I questioned as he pulled away from me, reaching inside his truck to pull something out. I couldn't see what it was, but I did know that it was small.

"Do you love me?" He asked with fear present in his voice. I began to fear the inevitable part of relationship. The end.

"I do love you. With all my heart. I would follow you to the end of the world and back." The words poured out of my mouth before I could stop them. Tears flowed rapidly down my face. I stood watching him confused as he dropped down to one knee.

"Good. So will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the small box that held a small diamond ring. My voice got trapped inside my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah's POV:

"Black Cloud." I spoke quietly tearing up at his gesture. Being proposed to by Black Cloud had always been a dream of mine and part of me what to do nothing more than jump on him and scream yes to the world, yet it didn't feel the way I always dreamt it would. This proposal wasn't how I imagined it would be, not under these circumstances. I almost wanted to say no, rather than say yes.

"Don't do that, Leah. Don't think about it. Just say yes and put the ring on. Say yes and we can go and be married by morning." He said quickly interrupting me. He nearly jumped up and pulled me into his arms, forcing me to look into his eyes. He had tears rising in them. He held some many emotions in them, emotions that I'm not used to seeing from him. There were so many that I've never seen in him. But fear or hesitation were not amongst the emotions present.

"Just say yes. Tell me that you'll marry me because you love me and you want to. I meant it when I said that no one was going to take me from you. I'm going to keep that promise." He whispered into my hair, holding me as equally tight as I held him.

"Ok. I trust you. Let's get married. I want to marry you because I love you and I want to." I whispered back, releasing the breath I didn't realize that I was holding. I felt him pulled back from me slightly.

Yeah? You want to marry me?" He asked in disbelief. I smiled up at his face and nodded my head.

"Yeah. Of course I want to marry you." I said proudly pulling him closer to me again. We stood quietly not saying anything embracing each other for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Ok. Let's go get married." He said slipping the ring onto my finger before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

Once we pulled from the kiss, Black Cloud slipped the ring onto my finger before he gently kissed my finger that now held a symbol of our love and commitment to each other. We climbed into his truck and being our ride in silence. I was enjoying the calm silence between us and stared lovingly at our interlocked hands and admired the ring once more.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" I asked curiously after a few minutes still admiring the beautiful unique ring. It was small and simple. A small single diamond and a plain sterling silver band.

"I've always thought about marrying you. But I officially began planning it a few weeks before your dad mention your arrangement to Sam. I was just waiting for the perfect moment to ask you. Obviously I didn't want to propose to you under these circumstances. But I didn't want you to think that I didn't love you.

"I wouldn't have thought that you didn't love me because you didn't propose to me. I don't need a ring and a piece of legal paper that to know that you do love me. I just need you, your loyalty, honesty, care, affection, and eventually you children." I said leaning over to kiss his cheek, while he spun the ring around on my finger.

"If you don't want to ring, then I'll take it back." He said attempting to take the ring off of my finger. I quickly snatched my hand away from him and clutched it in my other hand.

"That's not going to happen. It's staying exactly where it is. You can replace it though with my wedding ring to my finger later." I joked with him, interlocking our hands again.

"You've barely had that ring on for ten minutes, and you're already thinking about getting another ring and having kids? Is sex with me that good? Answer honesty baby. Tell me the truth." He almost demanded smiling, already knowing the truth.

"Of course you're getting me another ring. This is my engagement ring, you're only supposed to wear it while you're engaged baby. Then you replace the engagement ring with the wedding ring so we can match or have similar styles picked for each other. I'll still wear my engagement ring, just on a necklace, while my wedding ring sits proudly for the world to see on my finger." I explained to him thinking about our future. Not a single negative thought was in my head.

"Ok, I'll get you wedding ring soon baby. I promise. So what about the sex?" He asked eagerly and excited.

"Are you saying that you don't want to have kids with me?" I asked questionly and almost disappointed.

"Tell me about the sex first, then I'll tell you about the kids." He shot back catching onto my forming attitude.

"I mean, I always scream and come back for more, don't I?" I said starting to feel a little self-conscious about what he had to say about kids. That was something we never really talked about.

"Ok, I'll accept that answer. Of course you having my kids. I wouldn't want anyone else but you having them. All 16 of them." He answered and I could tell he was being honest. I choked up a little hearing how many children he expected us to have.

"16? You want me to push out 16 heads? Not going to happen." I responded to his desired number of kids. He almost seemed offended by my response.

"What do you mean, not going to happen?" He questioned me, taking his eyes off of the road for a few seconds to look at me.

"It means just that. We are not going to have 16 kids. I'll give you three max." I said standing my ground.

I watched as his face tuned up, that was something I didn't like. Any time we disagreed about anything no matter what it was, he tuned his face up, attempted to reason his way, and then gave into what I wanted but he always brought it back up later. But this time, it felt like it was going to be a different type of argument.

"Leah, you have to understand that I come from a large family. It's like a tradition. Three is a lot of kids and not to mention an odd number." He attempted to reason with me. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance with his attitude and tone he had with his statement.

"So is having a pure bloodline." I shot back. Almost instantly I felt bad for saying that. Purity of bloodlines were serious and often held at a high moral to most Native Americans. It something that Black Cloud didn't like, due to the mere fact that he and his siblings were considered to be mixed bloods and I was not. It was a stressful and painful conversation to have with anyone. He didn't say anything but he did tighten his grip on the wheel. He didn't respond to my jab and insanely I felt bad about mentioning that.

"You know what? Let's just take it day by day and see what the future holds for us." I said after a few bitter silent moments between us.

He didn't acknowledge my comment. I just shook my head slightly and looked out the window. I hated this awkward hostile tension between us after an argument, but I knew after I gave him his time to calm down I would be able to apologize to him and he would actually listen to me. But right now, he wouldn't listen.

It took me a few minutes to realize that we weren't heading back to the reservation. I noticed that in fact we were headed away from the reservation.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him.

"You'll find out in about an hour." He responded still focusing on the road.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I asked almost demanding to know the answer.

"Because we're stopping to get gas now." He said pulling into a gas station. He pulled next to a pump and turn off his truck, but didn't get out. We just sat there staring out the windshield, yet our hands never separated from one another.

"Do you want anything?" He asked still staring out the window.

"No." I said quietly, pulling my hand from his. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head as I looked down at my lap. He continued to stare at me for another moment before getting out of the car and slamming the door close. I closed my eyes and groaned.

I sat embracing the silent car to myself with my eyes still closed. This is not how I imagined today going. It was supposed to be a great day for Black Cloud with his graduation and it wasn't going the way either of us expected. I turned to my right and looked at him in the gas station, he was paying the attendant and on his phone talking to someone. He had his usual hard and stern face on.

Kicking off my heels and pulling my legs underneath myself I groaned once more I closed my eyes again and dropped my head back against headrest. I listened as he opened his door and placed something in a plastic bag on his seat before closing the door again and started to pump the gas. I kept them closed until Black Cloud got back in the car after he finished pumping the gas and gently placed a bag onto my lap, opening my eyes, I peeked inside the bag.

"Rainbow sweet and sour gummy worms, not red or gummy bears, and a Brisk Strawberry Melon tea, from the fridge. Just how you like them." He said taking my hand in his again but this time he didn't intertwine our fingers, he just rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Thank you. You didn't have to buy those." I said quietly, just barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome. And I did because If I went into that gas station and came back without them you would thrown a fit like a two year about not getting your gummy worms or a cold brisk. I know you. You're happier when you get them. I have to have a happy wife." He said chuckling. I turned and finally looked at him, he gave me a slight cheeky side smirk that I loved to see more than anything. I smiled back. I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked starting the car again pulling back onto the highway.

"Because I'm sorry, I love you and I have to happy husband. I shouldn't have said that earlier. I know that bloodlines is a sensitive topic." I said placing cradling his hand in both of mine. He still had a distant look on his face.

"It's fine. Don't worry about." He said attempting to brush off our argument earlier. I frowned at him.

"It isn't. I know how you feel about that and I used it to hurt you. I'm sorry. I know that it was a low blow. Forgive me?" I ask pulling his hand up so that I could kiss the back of it gently, before putting it on my lap.

"Yeah, it was. But I forgive you. You still want to marry me, right?" He questioned taking his eyes off of the road to look at me for a few moments.

"Of course I still want to marry you. I can't see myself marrying anyone else. So you're stuck with me." I said grinning at him

"I'm glad. So eat you gummy worms, be happy and take a nap. It'll be another half an hour or so until we get there." He said in an almost demanding tone. I opened my gummy worms and shoved one in his mouth, we both laughed as he opened his mouth as wide as he could.

"And where is 'there'?" I asked curiously, eyeing the highway. I noticed that we weren't heading back to the reservation like I had thought we were, but instead away from it.

"I'm still not going to tell you. Rest up because it's going to be a long restless night. I need you to be able to keep up with me." He joked winking at me. I burst out laughing.

"Will you at least explain to me how exactly we're going to be able to get married without my parents finding out?" I asked leaning on his arm.

"Don't worry about. I've thought it through. No one that we don't want finding out won't, and our marriage will completely legal and valid." He said kissing my forehead and wrapping his arm that I was laying on around me. We continued to talk and eat the remainder of my gummy worms a bit longer until I dozed off.

I was awoken some time not too long later when Black Cloud shut off his truck. I sat up and rubbed my eyes taking in my surrounding.

"Why are we at the Cullen's, baby?" I questioned taking off my seatbelt. I heard him chuckle before he got out the truck. Still tired from my nap, I sat inside the truck until Black Cloud opened my door and gentle pulled me out of the car. I pulled his jacket tighter around my body as a cold breeze hit me.

"Last chance to back out. Still want to marry me?" He asked wrapping his arms around me tightly looking into my eyes.

"My answer still hasn't changed from the last time you asked me. Or the time before. Or when first proposed to me. Of course I want to marry you. Now tell me why we're at the Cullen's house." I said tightly gripping him, resting my head on his chest.

"Good because it's too late to back out now. And we're here because they have nothing else to do with their lives." He said chuckling ducking down to my height to kiss me but was interrupted by a yell. We both froze inches from each other's face and turned to the doorway where all the Cullen's plus Bella, Edward's girlfriend, stood.

"Hey! Are you aware that we can all hear you inside?" Emmett yelled out to us, causing me to blush and pull away from him slightly. Rose, Emmett's wife, hit him upside his head.

"We know Emmett. That comment was purposely aimed towards you." Black Cloud yelled back wrapping his arm around me as we walked towards the family.

"Ok wedding time! Let's go! Hurry up!" Alice rushed us inside before quickly separating us to different ends of the house. Him with all the guys and myself with all the girls. Everything from getting ready, to the ceremony to our 'honeymoon' moved so quickly I could barely process it, let alone remember it. A majority of the night became a blur. I remember standing in the middle of the Cullen's backyard surrounded by dozens of tiny lights and siting my vows to Black Cloud, the tears fulling now my face and the few tears that escaped his eyes. But other than those few things, I don't remember much.

 _The Next Morning_

I felt the sun shine brightly on my face. I groaned and rolled away from the sun. Allowing myself a few minutes to wake up. With my eyes still closed, I blindly reach out for Black Cloud's body. I forced my eyes open and laid up after not feeling Black Cloud's body next to me. The covers and sheets were thrown around everywhere on the bed, most the pillows were on the floor, as were our clothes. Pulling up the thin bed sheet to cover my body, I crawled down to the bottom of the bed where Black Cloud sat hunched over staring out of the window with a cover around his lower body. I could still vaguely see scratch marks on his back from our activities last nights. I smiled at the soreness of my body.

"Morning." I whispered in his ear, rubbing my hands around on his chest.

"Morning baby." He replied lifting his turning to look at me. I smiled and kissed him. Turning his head over his shoulder, I reached over and kissed him.

"We're married." I whispered in his ear smiling. I could see his smirk.

"I know." He replied kissing me again. I began to run my hands down his chest to his now erection.

"I need to get you home." He whispered in-between kisses. He turned around and pulled me close to his body.

"Later. We're busy now." I replied moaning as he began to kiss down my neck. I ran my nails gently down his back.

"We can't. I really need to get you home. It's already afternoon. I don't want them sending a search party out for you." He attempted to reason with me, but this only made me work harder for my prize.

Dropping the bed sheet that covered my naked body and pulled his body back to the head of the bed. Wrapping my leg around his waist pulling his body closer to mine.

"Do you really want to stop?" I asked biting his earlobe. I felt his erection rub across my stomach as I ran my hands down his back as he kissed back up my neck. We both moaned at the tingling sensation.

"This is so bad." He mumbled against my chest still kissing wetly, yet careful enough to not leave any marks or hickies.

"That's why it feels so good." I moaned tugging his hair. I felt him chuckle. He laid up hovering above my thighs and shoved the cover he had wrapped around his waist off. I rolled off of my back and onto my stomach.

"Oh God. You're really not as innocent as you make yourself seem." He groaned licking his lips, eyeing my new position. I smiled at him over my shoulder and winked.

"Disappointed?" I asked playfully pulling myself onto on fours arching my back perfectly, still watching him over my shoulder. I'm not sure where the sexual confidence I've been having for the pass few hours but I was enjoying it and I'm pretty sure Black Cloud was feeling the same way I was.

"Do I feel disappointed?" He asked teasingly poking me. I moaned out and threw my head back.

I felt him rub himself against me a few times before he slipped in. We both moaned out loudly as we roughly connected with one another. Black Cloud pushed all my hair to one side and turned my head to the opposite side so we could both see each other, before pulling my body up flat against his and reached around to my center and manipulated my bundle with one hand and groped my breast with the other one. About ten minutes into our love making Black Cloud dropped my body down on the bed as well as his weight onto my back and slowed his movements.

"Tired already? That's twice now." I commented still moving against him. He didn't reply, just chuckled, kissed my cheek and pulled out. I moaned at the loss of him.

Just as I was about to protest, he rolled me onto my back and slipped back in. I tossed my head back in bliss, unable to make a sound. We wrapped in each other's arms and he buried his head into my neck and hair as he thrusted into me again. Rather than keep my legs wrapped around his waist, he forced them open as he repeatedly hit my g-stop perfectly. I could see stars.

Black Cloud's mouth his moved over my earlobe and sucked on it gently as he continued to thrust speedily. My nails were digging into his ribs as I felt tears forming from the pleasure I was receiving from Black Cloud. I began to struggle to keep my orgasm at bay for as long as possible, wanting to this to last a while longer.

"Black Cloud! Black Cloud!" I chanted over and over as I felt my stomach tighten and begin to shake. My eyes crossed.

"Let me hear you. I want to hear you baby." He panted thrusting harder and faster.

Several thrust later I couldn't hold my orgasm off any longer, I let out a loud scream as I experienced the most pleasurable orgasm of my life. But that didn't stop Black Cloud, he kept thrusting but more gentler and slower as he pulled my legs around his waist once more, and held them there until he came. He collapsed on top of me. Neither of us said anything, we just laid there holding each other coming down from our highs. After we both came down from our highs, we laid spooning with his front to my back.

"Last night you asked me to tell you something that no one else know." He said quietly as used his thumb to twirl my ring around my finger.

"Are you actually going to tell me? Or are you going to make a joke of it." I asked him questionly looking back at him slightly.

"I'm actually afraid of something." He replied seriously. I turned in his arms to face him.

"You? You're scared of something?" I asked jokingly, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Yeah. I really am. I'm terrified of it actually." He said bumping me back.

"Of what? Losing a fight to a white man?" I joked smiling up at him. He almost looked offended, causing both of us to laugh.

"Never gonna happen." He replied running his fingers through my hair.

"The dentist?" I asked curious. There wasn't much Black Cloud could have to be afraid of, and even if he was afraid of something he barely showed emotions. And the few emotions he did show, didn't often last too long.

"I've never really needed one." He replied brushing it off and showing off his nearly perfect white teeth in my face.

"Ok, so you're not afraid of losing a fight and you're not afraid of the dentist. Tell me what you are afraid of." I asked looking up at him.

"Losing you." He said stroking my face. I felt my heart drop. Never had I heard him sound so scared of something before. Never seen him look so heartbroken.

"You don't need to be scared of that. You'll never lose me. I promise that you will never be alone." I said holding his head in between my hands. A single tear fell from his left eye. I wiped the tear away and kissed his cheek repeatedly. That was another first, I've never seen him cry before.

"I love you." I told him resting my forehead against his as a tear escaped my eye. I quickly brushed it away and attempted to keep myself from crying anymore.

"I love you more." He said kissing my face leading up to our next round of passionate sex once again.

We continued rolling around in the bed on and off into early evening. The sun had begun to set by time we had actually got up, took a shower, put our clean graduation clothes, thanks to Esme, cleaned our mess up and left the cabin that the Cullen's were nice enough to let us use for the night. On our ride home, we discussed how we were going to hide and deal with our marriage. We agreed that I wouldn't wear my ring on my finger but instead on a necklace he had bought for me last year for our anniversary. About 15 minutes outside of La Push Black Cloud's truck starting overheating and shut down on us.

"No! Come on! Of all times to want to overheat and break down." He yelled hitting his steering wheel repeatedly. I laughed at his antics and watched as he tried to turn it over.

"I'm glad you think that this is funny. Because we still have another 15 or so minutes back home." He said angrily.

"At least we get to spend a little bit longer together. Let's walk and come back for the truck later." I said gathering my bag and slipping on my heels. He didn't move, he just sat there and stared out the window at the gloomy and dark clouds. I got out the truck and walked over to the driver side and opened his door for him.

"Let's go princess. A short walk won't kill you." I joked leaning against the side of the truck.

"Princess? You have jokes these past few days, don't you?" He said sarcastically as he removed his keys from the ignition and locked up the truck.

"Don't be so angry. Ok we have to walk the rest of the way, so what? We're together, we get to enjoy a few more extra minutes together in our honeymoon bubble and relax." I said wrapping my arm around his mid-section.

"I'm not angry. I'm frustrated. The stupid truck hasn't overheated in months and now it decides that of all times, to overheat. When it's about to start raining!" He yelled scaring a few nearby birds away.

"How is it possible for you to be frustrated? The amount of times you've came in the last 30 odd something hours, you shouldn't be anything but on cloud nine. I put in a lot of hard work. You could barely keep up with me. Frustrated!" I scoffed pulling away from him. Out of the side of my eye, I seen him smirk at me.

"Well maybe you're not as good as you think you are. And you came twice as much as I did, so let's not go there." He said pulling me back in front of him so he could kiss my neck. I giggled and attempted to pull away from him with no success.

"Oh really? Because you could barely keep up with me." I said reaching behind me to pinch his side. He jerked away from me.

"Ok. Let's agree to disagree. Deal?" He suggested stopping and turning me around.

"Oh no. We're eventually going to go away from a weekend and we're going to see who puts it down the best. Deal?" I said lacing my arms around his neck. He smiled at me.

"Deal." He said smugly, lacing his arms around my waist.

"Kiss on it." I suggested raising an eyebrow. He didn't replied but rather quickly pulled me into a kiss in the middle of the street. Moments into the make-out, I felt a raindrop hit my cheek. Pulling away from Black Cloud slightly, we both looked up at the sky as rain came pelting down on us.

"Still not frustrated?" He asked as we started jogging, cutting through the forest to get to my house quicker.

Holding hands we ran the rest of the way to my house laughing. By the time that we hand reached my back door, we were soaking wet, cold and a little muddy. Thankful the door was unlocked, walking in we were still laughing.

"Cold?" I asked shutting the door behind us, shaking slightly.

"Yeah. Come here." He said pulling me into his arms hugging me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I felt his fingers lift my chin up towards his face and starting kissing all over my face. We both starting laughing before looking into each other eyes. After a few moments of looking at each other, we both leaned into a passionate kiss. It wasn't a sexual kiss but more of intimate loving kiss.

"How nice of you to finally come home." My dad's voice boomed through the little space, interrupting us. We quickly pulled away from each other. His face looked completely pissed and it took me a minute to realize that he was pissed at me because I never came home last night for our talk or called them to let them know I wasn't going to be coming home.

"Busted." Seth snickered at us, walking into the mud room throwing towels at us. I groaned inwards. This was not going to end well.

"Go change and put something else warm and then we'll talk." My mom said hitting Seth in the back of his head and gave him a glare while pulling my dad into the living room. Both me and Black Cloud looked concern at each other before making our way to my room.

Quickly changing into dry clean clothes, we made our way back down stairs to the living room and sat on the couch, wrapped in separate covers. A few minutes of awkward silence, dad spoke the words that Black Cloud and I have been dreading and make an effort to forget about.

"It's time we talk about your arrangement with Sam." He said crossing his arms

AN: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but I've been trying to figure out what I'm going to be doing with this story. So let me know if you want more chapters or if you think I should just end it.


End file.
